An Epic Tale
by Demonwolf
Summary: Something I've always wanted to do. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue: One Last Hope

**An Epic Tale**

_I've had this story in my mind since I was about five. I always thought that The Land Before Time should be (partly) crossed with Beauty and he Beast. But rather than making Littlefoot a dinosaur, I made him something else. However, if you read his description, he looks almost identical to the way he does in TLBT._

**Disclaimer: I own neither Beauty and the Beast or The Land Before Time. I _do_ own some names I give to minor stories. Now on with the story!**

**Prologue: One Last Hope**

The night skies above France were speckled with twinkling stars, although due to the layer of misty silver cloud, no human eye could behold them. However, above a small providential village in the south of France, some one, or rather some_thing_, else, was able to see the stars quite easily. However, she did not notice the twinkling lights, opting intend to leave a few twinkling lights behind in the form of tears.

The creature soared above the village, but could feel herself losing altitude. She had flown all the way here from Transylvania, following the attack on her and her mate. The mate who had given his life to save her and some one else. She could still hear his last words as she took to the skies. The humans rushing him with knives while he shot flames from his mouth and struck out with his huge heavy tail.

" _Sariena, flee! They're busy with me now! You must survive if our dreams are to come true! I will watch you from the skies, Sariena!"_

Exhausted and grief-stricken, Sariena allowed herself to land and collapse in a meadow over-looking the village. In shape and stature, Sariena resembled a long-necked dinosaur from prehistoric days. However, from either side of her flat head were little feathery fringes, from which trailed long thin feathery wings, which now hung limply at her side. Gasping for breath, Sariena suddenly gasped as a fiery pain rippled across her stomach. Her blue eyes widened and a few wisps of smoke curled up from her nostrils. Her stomach clenched again and again and Sariena's breath came in short ragged gasps. Finally, just when she could stand it no longer, she felt what she desired emerge from her body. Curling her long tail around the object, Sariena brought forth, to rest in between her front legs, a magnificent egg.

Though small, the egg was truly a sight to see. It was red as fire and just as hot. It seemed to pulse with heat as well as the light within it. Sariena smiled; here at last, was the hope she and her hope Kyon had hoped for: their first child and probably the last of the longed-necked dragon demons.

Sariena couldn't take her eyes off her egg; already, it was her baby and she loved it completely. Stifling a yawn, Sariena kept the egg close to her mouth, ensuring that she'd breathe upon it as she slept, incubating it. If all went well, she would behold her first baby within a week. Smiling the demoness closed her eyes, awaiting the little one's birth. And above her, a new star gleamed proudly in the skies.


	2. Ch 1: Birth of a Demon

**Ch 1: Birth of a Demon**

Light! Light was just above him and if he could just break the shield that encased him, he could be a part of the bright world too. The shield had been strong, but some inner instinct told the infant he could do it. Just as he though, a crack appeared as he pushed his tiny body against the warm walls. Excited, the baby redoubled his efforts and, quite suddenly, emerged from his egg!

Blinking his crystal-blue eyes, the tiny creature lay on his stomach, his small legs splayed out as his sides. His vision blurred at first and then everything came into focus. Stunned, the little one shook his head in wonder, making the tiny fringes by his ears flap. Inhaling deeply, the new baby took in the world around him. What Sights! What Sounds! What Smells! What_ Life_!

A soft laugh above him caused the infant to look up. Towering above him was a huge creature! Her long scaly neck bent as she beheld this new life in love and wonder.

However, the new baby was quite afraid of this strange creature and he tried to run. His new legs, however, crumbled beneath him and he fell flat on his face. Before he could move again, a soft warm tongue caressed his scaly back. He looked up and the creature licked him again. This time, the baby understood: this was his mother!

Delighted, the infant sat up and licked his mother back. Smiling she nuzzled him with her blunt nose, then picked the newborn up with her teeth. She deposited him gently by her chest, where the infant found a warm sweet food waiting for him. He sucked the warm liquid hungrily, then yawned and nuzzled into his mother's breast and closed his eyes. Before falling asleep, the new baby heard his mother speak his name.

"I have been waiting for you, my Littlefoot."


	3. Ch 2: Education

**Ch 2: Education**

Littlefoot spent a week n the meadow where he had been bor. By his seventh day of life, he had stopped nursing, opting instead to eat the sweet tender grasses and plants that grew so well. He also begun speaking in a soft husky little voice and, true to the form of young ones, started questioning his mother on everything he saw. Sariena was more than happy to answer her son's questions, despite the lack of energy that had been plaguing her since she'd laid Littlefoot's egg.

When he was a week old to date, Littlefoot, prancing about in the meadow, had chased a butterfly up one of the field's many hills. The baby demon had stopped to catch his breath and, upon looking down at the scene spread out below him, felt himself too stunned to speak.

Below him lay a cluster of strange formations made of stone, some with bright colors hanging from them on a thin line. Creatures, strangely-colored creatures, were milling about, going in and out of the strange stone things and walking- here was the odd part- on _two_ legs. How strange! What manner of creatures were they?

"Littlefoot!" His mother's call brought Littlefoot dashing back to her side. Sariena lay close to their nest, breathing heavily. Her scales had turned from dark brown to an unhealthy shade of dirty white and her breath, which normally smelled of sweet fire, now had an odor much like sour milk. But Littlefoot was far too preoccupied with the fantastic sights he had seen to note his mother's ailments

"Mother, there's a strange bunch of rocks down that hill and there are creatures there that walk on tow legs!" Sariena's eyes grew wide and her long tailed snaked out, curling around Littlefoot's stomach and gently placing him between her two front legs.

"Littlefoot, did any of them see you?" The urgent tone in his mother's voice frightened Littlefoot.

"N-No, no one saw me. But are they bad, Mother? What are they?" Sariena's sapphire eyes grew misty as she explained,

"Those are humans, Littlefoot."

"Humans?" Littlefoot asked, testing the word on his small tongue.

"Yes, Littlefoot, humans."

"Are they bad?"

"Some are, Littlefoot. Some humans are very bad indeed." Sariena paused for a bit, and then spoke again,

"It was humans with evil hearts that caused your father to leave us."

"Mother, where is Father?" Littlefoot asked. He knew he had a father, _of course_ he knew because his mother had told him stories of his brave father every night since he'd been born.

"He…" Sariena's face took on an expression of extreme pain, then composed again. "Your father walks among the stars now, Littlefoot."

"What does that mean, Mother?"

"It means that your father no longer exists upon this Earth, my dear. But he is not truly gone; in fact, no one we know ever really leaves us. Although we can't see them, they watch over us from the stars. That's where your father is now, Littlefoot."

"And bad humans made him walk among the stars?"

"Yes. That's why I hope you never meet an evil human, Littlefoot. Your father would not have wanted it." Littlefoot frowned.

"Humans sound scary, Mother." Sariena smiled at her baby son.

"They can be. But there are good human out there too, Littlefoot, so you must not always assume the worst."

"But how will I know which ones are good and which ones are bad?"

"By trusting your heart, Littlefoot. By trusting your heart." Littlefoot sighed and shook his head, his feathery fringes flapping slightly.

"I don't understand, Mother." His mother smiled and licked her son's face tenderly.

"You will, my son. You will."

_Author's note: You'll note that I took some of this dialogue directly out of the first Land Before Time movie. I did it for effect only, though; as you know, I don't own LBT. In any case, please keep reading (and reviewing!) and I'll keep writing._


	4. Ch 3: Tragedy

**Ch 3: Tragedy**

When he was two weeks old to date, Littlefoot amused himself by chasing butterflies in the meadow. His mother, meanwhile, stayed down by the nest resting. She had to rest a lot lately.

As the late afternoon sun set, a chilly wind sprung up, bringing with it the smell of rain. Almost all at once the sky grew dark and heavy rain began to fall. The freak storm caused the baby demon to panic and raced about, looking for his nest. Unfortunately, the small brown creature was no match for the strong winds and soon, Littlefoot was beyond terrified and quite lost.

"Mother," he called! "Mother!" Finally, almost inaudible against the wind, Littlefoot heard the beloved voice saying,

"Over…here."

"Mother!" Littlefoot shouted catching sight of the nest and his only parent. But upon seeing her, Littlefoot felt himself grow alarmed. Sariena was horribly pale, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, and her eyes clouding over.

"Mother, please get up," Littlefoot pleaded softly. More than anything, hr wanted to see his mother rise. Some inner instinct told him that if his mother could stand, she would be okay.

"I'm not sure I can, Littlefoot," Sariena said softly.

"Yes, you can. Get up," her son insisted, terror leaking into his voice with every word. Slowly, Sariena attempted to rise herself from the ground, but her legs wouldn't support her and she crashed to the ground, her whole head level with her son's body.

"Mother?" asked Littlefoot, clearly understanding that something was wrong. Sariena fought back her tears; she knew she was dying, but she had to save her only child.

"Littlefoot, do you remember how to tell good humans from bad ones?" Littlefoot sniffed and nodded.

"I guess so, but how come I have to know if you're going to be with me?" Sariena smiled and the tip of her tail lovingly stroked her son's face.

"I'll be with you… even if you can't see me."

"What do you mean if I can't see you?" Littlefoot asked, confused. "I can always see you."

"Oh, Littlefoot," Sariena gasped with her dying breath. "Let your heart guide you. It whispers… so listen closely." Littlefoot felt his mother's tail fall away from his face and saw her blue eyes close for the last time.

"Mother? Mother?!" But his mother did not respond. And Littlefoot began to cry fitfully, for somehow, he knew that his mother had joined his father in the stars.


	5. Ch 4: A Voice and a Journey

**Ch 3: A Voice and a Journey**

The next morning was clear and bright, with hardly a cloud in the sky. Unfortunately, the day did not reflect the feelings one small creature felt as he woke.

Littlefoot had nuzzled against his mother the following evening and had cried himself to sleep. Now, his eyes felt gritty and his whole body weak from his sobbing. Automatically, he walked over to his mother's head and nuzzled her. When her head rolled limply back and her eyes did not open, Littlefoot knew it was true: his mother was gone.

For about half an hour, Littlefoot sat by his mother's body, his head bowed. He did not shed tears, having cried himself out completely the night before. The little demon had no idea what he was supposed to do now; he was an orphan and alone in the world.

_Littlefoot._

Littlefoot's head shot up. That had been his mother's voice! But her body had not moved, so hoe could-?

_Littlefoot._ There it was again and closer this time!

"Mother, where are you?"

_Littlefoot, listen to your heart. That's where I am and that's where I'll always be. I will watch over you, along with your father. Now, you have to find a human to take care of you, my son. Trust your heart and let it guide you. You will know a kind heart when you feel it. Now go, Littlefoot. I am with you._

Littlefoot had kept his blue eyes closed the whole time the he'd heard the voice. Now he opened them and looked at the sky. It wasn't night now, but he knew his mother was there. His father too. He missed them both, but knowing they were there made him feel a little better. Now though, he had to obey his mother and find a kind human to take care of him. Littlefoot only hoped he could find some one as kind as his mother.

Slowly, Littlefoot walked through the meadow, deciding not to walk through the humans' nest. While there might be good humans down there, there might be bad ones too and the last thing Littlefoot needed now was to meet a bad human.

For the rest of the day, Littlefoot walked and walked. Once out of the meadow and away from the human nest, he came to a river with a strangely bent tree over it, which he found himself able to walk on and cross the river safely. From there, a dusty brown path led a twisting path into a forest. Although Littlefoot was no stranger to nature, the forest looming ahead looked deep, dark, and dangerous. Yet, he had spent the whole day walking and at least in the forest, he could hide from humans. Also, for some odd reason, the baby demon's heart seemed to be urging him to enter the dense cluster of trees. Looking behind him, Littlefoot could see the long journey he'd somehow made that day. Then, with one last sigh, Littlefoot headed into the forest, his head bowed in a dejected manner, for he could see no way how he would find a home and a protector in the dark black forest.


	6. Ch 5: A Friend of Light

**Ch 5: A Friend of Light**

As predicted, the forest was dense and dark. Although the setting sun still ensured light, Littlefoot felt as though he was walking in a place that had never known daylight. The darkened bare trees had long thin branched, like skeletons of life that had been burned away. From somewhere in the distance, Littlefoot could here an eerie howling. The infant swallowed nervously. He didn't like the sound of the noise, nor did he like the fact that it seemed to grow closer.

Littlefoot paused and sniffed the air. His eyes went wide as a new scent entered his nose. Although he was far too young to know precisely what it was, but the smell filled him with fear.

AAAAHHHHHOOOOOWWWWWLLLLL!

Littlefoot bolted, darting will-nilly through the trees to escape that terrible sound. There was some kind of terrible beast behind him and he wanted to put as much space between him and the creature as possible. The baby demon, filled from his head to his feet with fear, ran as fast as he could until-

NNEEEIIGGHHHH! Another monster! It had four feet, but had reared up onto its hind legs and uttered a piercing shriek. Its long nose swayed back and forth and its dark eyes rolled as its huge front feet pawed the air.

Too terrified to even cream, Littlefoot darted for the nearest cover: a small bush just a few feet away just big enough for him to hide in.

"Monti, Monti, calm down, _mon ami_," a strangely-accented voice was saying. Through a gap in the leaves, Littlefoot saw two other legs circling the creature called Monti. Monti snorted, but calmed down.

"Good horse," the voice said and Littlefoot heard what sound like a patting noise. "Now what frightened you, Monti?"

From his hiding place, Littlefoot suddenly knew what the second creature was: a human! Terrified at the prospect of meeting an evil human, Littlefoot attempted to dash back out of the bush and into the trees, but couldn't. For inside the bush were small tendrils which, in the baby demon's mad dash, had wrapped themselves around him. Had he been a little older, Littlefoot would have stayed still, ensuring that he did not give away his hiding place. However, he was only fifteen days old and scared. Thus, he jerked about trying to free himself and as a result the bush danced about furiously, as though trying to free itself from the ground.

"_Mon Dieu?_ What on Earth?" Littlefoot heard the voice say. He heard footsteps approaching him and could see the two feet getting closer to his hiding place. Then, the footsteps stopped and the bush was pushed open and Littlefoot met his first human.

The human had long brown hair tied at the nape of his neck, a long face with a slightly pointed nose and brown eyes. He was dressed in a yellow outfit and appeared to be quite tall. However, Littlefoot was too sacred to note these fine details and only tried to get away. Unfortunately, the vines held him tight.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, _petite._ I won't hurt you." Very carefully, the human reached out towards Littlefoot. Terrified, Littlefoot tried to shrink away from the human, but the human was _untying_ the little creature from the vines. Once free, Littlefoot tried to run again, but the human's hands held onto him. Certain that something awful was about to happen. Littlefoot shut his eyes, not wanting to see what that something would be. But to his complete surprise, the human held him gently and stroked his scaly back. A little surprised, Littlefoot looked up at the human's face to find him smiling.

"Ah, that's better isn't it, _mon petite ami?_" He chuckled softly and continued to stroke Littlefoot's back and gently scratch him behind his feathery fringes. The sensation was quite soothing and Littlefoot allowed his eyes to half-close in pleasure. As he did, he felt something strange happening. He could feel something radiating from the human who held him. Although very young, Littlefoot knew exactly what was in this human's heart: it was purely and simply _kindness_.

Delighted at the fact that he had found a good human, Littlefoot sat up in the man's hand, causing him to smile happily at the little demon.

"There, you see? I won't hurt you. But I do wonder what some one of your size is doing out here all alone." Littlefoot decided to tell him.

"I walked here from the meadow." The man's eyes went wide.

"You can speak?" Littlefoot nodded, still smiling at this kind human. His innocent face made it impossible for the human not to s mile back at him.

"From the meadow, eh? Where's your mother, _petite_?" Littlefoot looked down.

"She is walking in the stars now, like my father." For some reason, the human seemed to understand exactly what Littlefoot meant and nodded sympathetically, holding Littlefoot in the palms of both hands.

"I see. You poor creature. Well then, if you have no objections, why not come with me? I can't leave you out here alone." Littlefoot nodded and nuzzled against the human's chin.

"I'd like that." The human paused, a bit unused to having his chin nuzzled by a baby demon, but soon smiled at the sheer joy Littlefoot's small face seemed to glow with.

"What might your name be, _mon petite_?"

"Littlefoot."

"_Ah, oui?_ Well then, I am Lumiere." Littlefoot looked at him.

"Lumiere," he repeated.  
"Right. Now let us return to the castle." Lumiere carefully carried the infant creature towards the horse called Monti. Upon seeing the horse, Littlefoot gasped. Lumiere chuckled.

"He won't hurt you, Littlefoot. He was simply frightened earlier. Horses get scared very easily." He patted Monti's arched neck and the horse nickered softly.

"You see? He is gentle." Littlefoot nodded and then, to his surprise, Lumiere, still holding onto Littlefoot, climbed onto Monti's back! The horse started to walk forward almost automatically and Lumiere laughed.

"Ah Monti knows we're headed for the castle and he wants his dinner."

"What's a castle?" asked Littlefoot.

"Ah, well, a castle is like a huge house."

"Oh. Lumiere, what's a house?" Lumiere paused and then said,

"A house is where people live, Littlefoot."

"Like a nest?"

"_Oui_, like a nest. And from now on, the castle will be your nest, along with me." Littlefoot smiled and curled his small body against Lumiere's arm. So long as he was with this kind human, they could live under a tree!


End file.
